As used herein, the terms “user equipment”, “UE”, “device”, “electronic device”, and the like can refer to mobile equipment such as telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, handheld or laptop computers, and similar devices that have wireless telecommunications capabilities. Such a device might include an associated removable memory module, such as but not limited to a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) that includes a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) application, a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) application, or a Removable User Identity Module (R-UIM) application. A UE might be capable of connecting wirelessly to one or more different types of networks, such as a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), a secure corporate WLAN, a virtual private network (VPN), a WLAN hotspot, and/or a home network. In addition, a UE might connect to various types of servers, such as network access servers, authentication servers, and/or other types of servers. A UE might also connect to an application access server in order to gain access to internet-related applications, such as email.